


Exam Preparation

by Daegaer



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Aliens, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, that remarkable book The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-17
Updated: 2006-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur studies hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exam Preparation

"If a Ravening Bugblatter Beast of Traal drank three Pan-Galactic Gargleblasters, how many ningis to the pu would the Beeblebrox Savings Bank of Betelgeuse V give on the third Sunday of the month?" Arthur read in a disbelieving voice. "Are you _sure_ this is the sort of question they ask on the Galactic citizenship test, Ford?"

"The what? Oh -- yes. The citizenship test. Absolutely, Arthur," Ford grinned.

Arthur went back to his fruitless task, swearing as he saw the _really_ stupid questions. Ford smiled genially and sipped his Jinn'n Tonecks. Humans were so _gullible._

It was really rather sweet.


End file.
